


when we were young and crossed the stars

by knightfelix (Taeyn)



Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [14]
Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel), The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Affection, Developing Relationship, Emotions, Felix taking the lead with you, Multi, Slow Dancing, Tenderness, and then you taking the lead with him.., gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/knightfelix
Summary: You place your hands on his shoulders and ask curiously if he knows how to dance. Felix carefully places his hands over your own, tentative, as if waiting for you to pull away.For you, yes.-You dance with Felix (he wants you to lead).
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Series: Fictif Last Legacy: x Reader oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657315
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	when we were young and crossed the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is what I was hoping for us as soon as I saw Felix's new outfit <3 also I really adore his hair tied back!!;;

Felix rejects a great deal of his highborn upbringing, he detests the airs and graces he considers to be the more loathsome traits of nobility. But when you first see him in his hunter-green morning coat, all fixed black trim and gold lapels... you can't help thinking that he looks like a prince.

At first Felix looks worried, as if this is the very light he hadn't intended you to see him in. But then he finds himself at a loss. Instead of feeling ill at ease with himself, Felix feels almost grounded when you look at him like that, as if he were some person that someone of his status is supposed to be, rather than an heir of this accursed line and house.

And so, when you place your hands on his shoulders and ask curiously if he knows how to dance, he simply lowers his head in a single nod. He carefully places his hands over your own, tentative, as if waiting for you to pull away.

_For you, yes._

When you smile, he allows himself a small, almost grateful wince, his eyebrows crumpling in a way that you could nearly mistake for pain. The softness in his touch as he guides one of your hands to his waist tells you that it isn't. His right hand remains in yours, your knuckles brushing his shoulder.

Felix turns his head until his cheek is almost resting on the backs of your fingers. His gaze is lowered, a look of calm smoothing his features.

You rarely see Felix look so untroubled, and yet so terribly grave. You're not usually so close to him at all, close enough to see the sweep of charcoal he wears above his lashes, the hair at his neck carefully tucked into his ponytail. The way the corners of his mouth twitch downward when he's at ease. You can see his bright, errant earring- you know he wears one in each ear- and it's only now that you notice the jewellery sits loosely where his earlobe is pierced, as if he once wore a slightly wider piece instead.

"..hm?" The sound Felix makes is small and curious, a hint of amusement in his eyes as his pupils flick to catch you staring.

It's then, without the slightest tension in his frame, that Felix softly turns you both, then turns you again. The beginning of the dance is gentle and slow, and though you can't anticipate the pattern of the movements, the far stranger feeling is realising that you barely have to.

Felix never asked whether you had danced before, or whether you danced well. As his face lights with encouragement, you see that he was quietly and utterly sound in the knowledge that whatever those answers, you can. He leads you as if it were the easiest thing in the world, balancing your steps in a way that makes you feel like some sort of courtier.

The pattern repeats, consisting of small, half-moon circles and symmetrical turns, which you imagine must look pretty when the ballroom is full. Felix steadies your pace through each turn, until your footing becomes surer, you could dance like this all day.

"Might you.. want to lead me?" Felix asks shyly, you can tell he'd be entirely content to sweep you off your feet if you would rather decline.

But he's made you feel confident enough that you can try. Felix helps you swap the position of your hands, and you very soon realise that he's a good enough dancer to make leading him easy, even though he keeps ducking his head and giving you halting glances in a way that he didn't before. His hand rests so lightly at your waist that you can only just feel the pressure of his touch, he always moves back in time so there is no falter in the glide of your steps, no bumping or awkward turns.

"You're making me look really good at this," you say wryly, to make him smile.

"..nonsense," Felix huffs, though the praise also makes him bury his face in your shoulder, fumbling a step for the first time since you started.

With a small, sudden inspiration, you take a breath-in, holding yourself with as much poise as you can muster as you swing Felix confidently through the next turn. Felix's eyes pop wide with surprise as he immediately sweeps into the movement, leaning his weight against your grasp to allow you to support him. As you draw him back up and against you, Felix stares at you with something akin to deference, his lips pursed as if to swallow some kind of compliment that he dare not utter.

When your movements eventually circle to a close, you rest facing each other, catching your breath. Felix lowers his chin toward his chest. He doesn't pull away, and you let your brow dip forward as well, breathing in his scent, dust and nightshade and rain.

"A court dance... for happy occasions..." mutters Felix, trailing off as if unwilling to break whatever emotion holds between you. But the tenderness you're feeling isn't some spell he's cast, and him sharing his hurt can't take it away.

Felix cautiously raises his left hand, the burn of a snake coiled around a staff looks sad and wilted for his attempts at a magical concealment.

"I wasn't sure I'd still remember the steps," Felix sighs. When he looks up, his expression seems lighter though, his smile is soft without looking haunted.

Felix curls his marked hand against the front of his chest, his slight fingers tugging hopefully at some of the fuss and adornments of his dress-shirt.

"...I don't think I'll ever forget them," you whisper, sincere.

Wilting in relief, Felix's stately manner dissolves as he collapses into your arms completely, affectionately letting you keep him upright. His hands find a clumsy hold in your sleeve. This time it's you who takes his hand in yours, your palm covering the mark of house Anguis as you squeeze his fingers, steady and sure.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!;; comments or kudos are always adored and appreciated!! <3
> 
> I have a Wattpad account too, so if anyone uses Wattpad or wants to find me there, my username is ‘knightfelix’ and you can find me below! I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
